The Not-Daily Much-Too-Long-For-A-Drabble Daily Drabble
by Kelleher
Summary: Nothing here other than short, random vignettes. And yes, I'm totally not following the 100-word rule of drabbles, just cribbing the name.
1. 41718 - Drabble 1

She'd never really studied his eyelashes before, but now she wanted to drink in his every feature: the full lips that were slightly parted in sleep; the crooked nose courtesy of a teenage fistfight; the dark and thick eyelashes. She gently ran a finger along them, knowing she shouldn't wake him, but needing to touch him all the same.

His eyes fluttered open and he startled for a moment, trying to acclimate to the here, the now, the freedom.

"It's ok," Leia whispered. "You're safe."

"I know," he replied, his face breaking into a wide smile as he traced her cheekbone with a finger.

"You can–"

"Yes. I can see you. And you're perfect."


	2. 41818 - Drabble 2

She took a quick look at the tablespoon filled with pink liquid, turned her hazel eyes on her father, and clamped her mouth shut, her lips forming an impenetrable line of defense against the medicine.

 _Gods_ , thought Han, _it's amazing how much she looks like her mother when she's angry. Except the eyes. Those angry eyes daring me to get the medicine in her mouth are entirely mine._

The most stubborn toddler the galaxy crossed her arms over her chest. _I can't believe she has already picked that up from Leia_. He couldn't hold back a loud guffaw, and, just like her mother when Han dared to laugh at her when she was angry, Caia opened her mouth to vocalize her displeasure.

And, quickly, in went the medicine.

 _Game, set, match: Dad._


	3. 41918 - Drabble 3

He eased the Falcon into a lazy drift, just far enough from Yavin to be invisible from its scopes, just close enough to pick up the transmissions from the Death Star battle. Despite Chewie's growled protestations, he wasn't gonna rush headlong into that suicidal mess unless he had damn good reasons for it. But he also wasn't gonna rush off and leave the Princess to get blown up on Yavin. If the crazy plan Dodonna hatched went wrong, he'd get down there and drag her out of that control room kicking and screaming if he had to.

He'd only known her for twenty-four hours, yet he couldn't get her out of his head.

Suddenly Han knew, without a doubt, that he was in trouble. And the trouble was named Leia.


	4. 42018-Drabble 4

Six-year-old Bail Solo inspected his dad, who was snoring gently on the sofa in front of the holovision. He needed to talk man-to-man. So best to climb up on him.

"Uhgh," Han grunted as Bail propelled himself onto his father and settled in on his chest. Bail had always been the sweetest of their kids, but this kind of snuggling was becoming unusual as Bail got older.

"So," Bail said. "Drar says you're cool. Is that true?"

Han laughed. "I used to be cool. I think I traded it in a while ago." He thought momentarily of the child restraint chairs in the Falcon's cockpit. Yup, he'd definitely traded in cool.

"For what?" Bail demanded.

"For being Dad."

"You miss it?"

"Nope. Wouldn't change a thing, buddy."

Hearing Bail's happy sigh, Han smiled and silently corrected his words. DEFINITELY wouldn't change a thing.


	5. 42118 - Drabble 5

**So...this is a follow-up from yesterday's drabble. Didn't think I'd write on weekends but I had more to say about yesterday's post. Will have one more snippet related to it tomorrow as well.**

"Ok, why'd you lie to our son?" Leia asked, looking expectantly at her husband as he slipped into bed next to her.

"Lie?"

"You are terribly cool, and you know it…I sometimes wish you knew it less, actually."

"There's kiddie chairs in my cockpit."

"Yes, and you're utterly confident that even they don't detract from it…well, maybe a little."

Han grinned. "Am I so cool I'm gonna get laid?"

"Maybe," Leia smirked. "If you tell me why you lied."

"I overheard a conversation between Bail and Drar. Kid's a rotten brat, by the way, can we ban him from our house?"

"No."

"He said I was too cool to want to hang around and be a bunch of kids' dad. Like I was gonna run away or somethin' crazy."

"That's it, he's banned."

"I could tell as soon as Bail asked me the question that he was still bugged by what that little kest told him. But I didn't lie to him. I did give it up with no regrets-"

"-You're so getting laid-"

"—But there's nothin' I can do about it if cool still follows me around like a gorgeous shadow anyway, Sweetheart."

Leia laughed as her husband's lips found her neck. A few things about her nerfherder would never change. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. 42218 - Drabble 6

"Gods, we're good at that," Leia breathed as she lay in Han's arms.

"Wonder if we could enter a competition anywhere," he mused.

"What did Bail say?"

Han did a double-take. "Please tell me you didn't spent the last half hour thinking about our kids."

Leia ran her hand down Han's thigh. "Absolutely not. Just popped into my head now. I promise."

"Uh…," Han said. "I'm not sure there's much blood getting back to my brain yet. Gimme a sec."

"Ok…..sec is over."

Han thought back to the afternoon. He'd almost forcefully injected himself into that conversation between Bail and Drar. "I wanted to go in and talk to them, but next thing I knew the twins were using the bannister as balance boards and I hadta run."

That sounded like the twins. They were one hundred percent Han, right down to their lack of force sensitivity and excessive ignorance of danger.

"Next thing I hear, Bail is saying to Drar, 'I think it's best that our playtime is over,' and showing him out to Threepio like a little gentleman."

"The other four would have flattened the offender," Leia mused. "And I wouldn't have blamed them."

"Me neither."

"It's a mystery to me how you and I produced that little boy," Leia said. "But it's wonderful."

"Seems to me we named the right one Bail, huh?"

Leia turned and smiled up to Han. "I think so too."


	7. 42318 - Drabble 7

Han tossed and turned in his bunk. They were on their way back to Echo Base, their mission nominally a success. To him, it had been anything but successful. Instead, it had proven that what he wanted was impossible the way things stood with Jabba. Even worse, now he was positive that she wanted it too. In the moments before the bounty hunter's blaster fire nearly took her head off, as they danced to the music of a far-away concert, she had leaned in to kiss him. Even she couldn't deny that their lips were millimeters apart before the blasters started firing, before his past had intruded and ruined everything. Han had seen to it that this particular bounty hunter would never harm anyone again, but he'd done his damage anyway. He'd brought Han's past screaming right into the present, staring them both right in the face. It put his friends in danger. It put _**her**_ in danger. As if she weren't in enough already.

He had to leave; there was no way around it. And knowing that hurt more than he thought possible.


	8. 42418 - Drabble 8

He wanted to hold her like this forever, her head comfortably tucked under his chin while he squeezed her tight against his chest. He could hear the fuzzballs singing something celebratory around the fire, but as far as he was concerned, nothing existed outside this embrace, and he intended to make it last. He also intended to make this thing they had last for the rest of their lives. After a lifetime of wandering, he'd finally found his home. Right here.


	9. 42518 - Drabble 9

No one, not even her husband, could infuriate Leia like Caia when she went full teenager, and a minute ago, she'd done just that, complaining loudly about what, as far as Leia could tell, was a wardrobe as big as the one possessed by the Queen of Alderaan – and that had been handed down over CENTURIES.

All the men and boys in the family scattered as soon as talk of clothes started, and since Han could only grab one of the twins while beating a hasty exit, Jaina was still sitting in her highchair, the only witness to the mother-daughter standoff about some kind of special sparkly holster that Caia really, really needed.

Leia counted to three. She took a deep breath to center herself in the Force. She tried to remember that she had fought a war so that teenagers everywhere could complain about their wardrobe instead of becoming Imperial blaster fodder.

Then she yelled, "Han, get in here and talk some sense into your child!" and headed into her office to cool off, knowing full well that she'd just assured that Caia would end up with a new holster.


	10. 42618 - Drabble 10

She could do nothing but wait. The plans R2 was carrying had been provided to Dodonna and his team for analysis. Meanwhile, somewhere out there, the Death Star was moving ever closer to Yavin. But she was stuck in the med center; they had not yet cleared her to leave after her post-imprisonment exam, although she'd told them over and over that they would find no lasting physical harm. She didn't tell them that the lasting wounds were psychological. They didn't need to know, because the last thing she wanted was to be pulled off-duty in the middle of a war, assuming they even survived this day, to try to face her grief.

So she waited, and tried not to think about anything that would cause a medic to start asking questions. She tried not to think about that profoundly irritating mercenary, who had just gotten his reward and was probably preparing to hightail it off Yavin like the self-centered flyboy he was. Tried not to think about how much she wanted to see him once more, at least to say goodbye. Tried not to think about how much she wanted to convince him to stay.

Most of all, she tried not to think, every time the doors to the med center slid open, that it might be him.

And then, suddenly, the doors opened and there he was.


	11. 42718 - Drabble 11

4.27.18

She had asked him to hold her, so he had. He'd held her until it was time for her to take her sleeping meds so that she'd be rested for tomorrow's battle. As for him, sleeping meds hadn't been necessary since he'd been rescued from Jabba. Instead, he timed his stim shots in order to avoid both stim addiction and hibernation sickness, with its bouts of overwhelming exhaustion.

But right now he couldn't sleep because he felt like he was drowning in sadness. He'd seen Luke gently kiss Leia before he walked off into the night and left them. The kid must have confessed his feelings for her, because Leia had been nearly silent since then. He figured she didn't want to come clean about her feelings for Luke before the battle and throw a spanner into their teamwork. He appreciated that, he guessed, although part of him wanted to wake her up and ask her-beg her-to change her mind. He'd be anything, do anything, change if she wanted him to change somehow—

He reminded himself that was not how it worked. The only thing he could do was try to be noble and to gently let her go, without anger, without recriminations. To let her know that he understood.

That was what you did when you loved someone, right? You let them go if they wanted to leave, no matter how much it felt like a vibroblade was slicing right through your heart.

So that was what he would do. When the time was right, he would let her go.


	12. 42818 - Drabble 12

4.28.18

"Han-" she began.

"Yes, Princess?" He'd decided a few days ago that he could happily stay on this wedding trip forever, and her current position – naked, lying on top of him, with her hair cascading down and tickling his sides, her head resting against her hands on his chest as she looked up at him – made him wonder momentarily how he could make that dream a reality.

"You didn't really think I was in love with Luke, did you?"

He hesitated. "Well…yeah, I did for a while there. Maybe it was more 'afraid' and 'couldn't figure anything else out' than 'think' though."

"And you were willing to let me go—"

"Yeah, willing is _definitely_ not the right word. I knew that I wouldn't stick around and make you unhappy, I guess. Do we have to talk about this? Because mostly what I was thinking was that I knew what it felt like to have a vibroblade stuck in my heart."

She kissed his chest gently, then looked up at him, her fingers tracing a pattern on his shoulder. "I'm not sure I would have had the fortitude to do that, if the roles were reversed."

"Well then," Han quickly rolled over, his arms supporting his wife, his lips finding hers. "The good news is that you'll never have to. Never."

"I shouldn't have let you suffer like that. I should have told you at least the part I could process."

"It's over."

She nodded, realizing how much he wanted to forget that night, and then smiled coyly. "Then I guess the only question left is how I can make it up to you."

Han's lopsided smile made an immediate appearance. "I got a few ideas."


	13. 43018 - Drabble 13

4.30.18

Han grabbed a giggling Caia and tossed her over his shoulder as Jax toddled up to him and climbed up into his lap, chortling that deep belly laugh that made everyone who heard it smile. Next thing Han knew his wife had joined the fray, tickling him mercilessly as the children jumped all over him on the picnic blanket. Soon enough, Caia spotted a honeypopper plant in the alpine meadow where they'd set up for a picnic lunch, and she broke free to satisfy her sweet tooth. Jax, as always, followed her lead.

Han smiled at Leia, who had flowers braided willy-nilly in her hair, courtesy of their daughter's somewhat dubious styling skills. She smiled back at her husband and brushed a few petals out of his hair – also courtesy of Caia's hairstyling—before another laugh from Jax rang out, and they quickly scrambled up to join their children in enjoying the most unexpected gift their kids had given them: the gift of play.


	14. 5118 - Drabble 14

5/1/18

 **Ok, a few ladies will likely know this one is a joke on both (a) a phrase that has been bandied about lately and (b) my own inability to write smut. So here goes:**

She slipped her hand between his legs, stroking his rounded contours in a way she recently discovered drove him crazy, and was rewarded with a sharp intake of his breath and an involuntary jerk of his hips. Looking up at her husband, she saw a man lost in the throes of passion, eyes closed, head back, lips slightly parted.

She smirked. She liked having this kind of power.

 _Take that_ , _newly-reborn holorazzi_. _You may be writing articles about all the human females on Coruscant drooling over General Solo and mourning that he's already married, but he's mine._

She straddled him, her hips grinding against his before she repositioned herself to allow him to enter her and shuddered at the delicious sensation, the fullness, the completion she always felt when they were one. And, before all thought was lost in an ever-deepening ecstasy, she added one more thought:

 _ALL MINE._


	15. 5218 - Drabble 15

Han and Leia struggled mightily not to think of their twins as "the twins," but instead as Jace and Jaina, each with their own unique gifts and personalities. But "the twins" didn't make it easy on them, as they were a nefarious little team of operators, good at working together to get whatever it was they wanted.

Today, it had been the sweets Han hidden on the very top shelf of the closet. When Leia found Jace and Jaina bouncing off the furniture filled with entirely too much energy and telltale rings of chokareto around their mouths, she had been all ready to blame the older children for the raid. But when called to the scene of the crime, Han informed Leia that the older ones were all with Uncle Luke, so this was the doing of the two five-year-olds who stood before them, their eyes wide with innocence.

"Ok, you two," Han said. "Spill it."

Jace shrugged, then looked pleadingly at Jaina, who also shrugged, but not before casting a surreptitious glance at the hoverpad in the middle of the room: the hoverpad that belonged to 13-year-old Jax. The one that had been broken and which Han hadn't yet found a moment to fix.

Leia walked over to it and picked it up. "This?" she demanded of the twins. "Did you use this?" They knew full well that they weren't allowed to use a hoverpad.

"And did you guys fix that?" Han added, trying not to let his lips twitch into a smile.

"Yes, daddy," said Jace, lowering his eyes. "The captor spring was broken."

"So we just had to reset the tampdown switch," Jaina finished, scuffing the rug with her toe.

Han knelt down and held his arms wide. "My genes finally break through!" he crowed as they ran into his arms.

"HAN!" Leia warned sharply.

"Right," he looked seriously at his kids. "You guys-no more getting on the hoverpad. Fixing it is one thing. Using it, at your age, is too dangerous. You got me?"

"Ok, daddy," came two little voices.

"Now scoot and clean that stuff off your faces," he said, before turning to Leia, pointing to himself, and mouthing again, proudly, "my genes."


	16. 5318 - Drabble 16

As she followed the small, furry creature through the forest, Leia wondered how she could get in contact with Han and Luke. She was certain that they were fine-a feeling she didn't bother to analyze; she'd become used to being attuned to their well-being. But she did know that Han would worry, desperately, and would likely assume the worst. She didn't want to leave him in that state, but she didn't see many alternatives.

He would worry. A slight blush colored her cheeks as she considered that. He would worry because he loved her, not because of status or title or value to the Alliance. Although Han had been more than willing to use the L word since his rescue, it still felt new, and foreign, and, truth be told, wonderful to know that there was someone out there, worried about her, because of love.


	17. 51518 - Drabble 17

**Sorry, all. Had a dead computer at home and then in the shop for over a week, but I'm back, just in time to save you all from FauxLo…**

"Han," Leia said, looking up from the holopad she was reading.

Han quickly looked up from the schematics that he'd been reviewing. He'd gotten to know that tense undertone in Leia's voice over the fourteen months of their marriage; she used it when she wasn't quite sure how to approach him with something uncomfortable. Something like more of Vader's history clawing its way out of the past or some New Republic politico deciding to take a public snipe at Han.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" he answered, wondering if he should brace himself for something rotten.

"Who's Qi'ra?" she asked.

"Qi'ra." Han's eyebrows came together, puzzled. The name didn't ring any bells. He thought harder…he'd been completely honest with Leia about his past relationships, to the extent she'd asked, which she really hadn't, but damned if he could remember a Qi'ra. He hoped that his failure to remember that name wasn't about to prove embarrassing.

"I've been reading-"

"—Wait a minute," Han said, looking at the holopad in Leia's hand. "You're not reading that idiot holoscript that Lando wants made of his life, are you? That junk?"

"Well…" Leia said, sheepishly. "Yes. It's terrible, but here's this female character in it who seems to mean a lot to you and I was just wondering-"

"It's a pile of kest, Leia," Han replied. "That's not even me in that script, from what Lando says. Might as well have named that guy Jake Solo. Lando thought it's funny that they got me so wrong. Of course he's fine with it being so wrong."

"You didn't read it?"

"No, I told him to leave me out of his life story. Because me and you get way too much attention as it is."

She couldn't argue with that, but suddenly, she felt a bit embarrassed. Here they were in their new home on Corus, married for over a year and so very happy together, but an idiot holoscript had dragged her right back to that moment in their relationship where she worried about how she measured up to other women. _Idiot_ , she thought to herself. _He married YOU._

"Maybe," Han said, sliding over to his wife, "I need to remind youthat there's only woman who ever put a dent in this armor…blasted it wide open, actually."

"Not Qi'ra?" Leia joked.

"There's no Qi'ra," Han replied. "She must have been with Jake Solo…now, I'm not saying there wasn't a Sheela…and a Quelle…and a Dalera…"

Leia raised an eyebrow. She knew those names, she knew how they fit into his romantic past and that he was now pulling her leg. She just wasn't sure whether to respond by kissing him or killing him.

"And then there was Leia," he said, suddenly pulling her towards him, his voice growing soft and seductive as he took her face in his hands. "And she changed EVERYTHING."

His lips found hers, gently at first, but soon enough with increasing heat, instantly reminding her of what they both knew: that whatever had happened before they'd met, they were made for each other.


	18. 61818 - Drabble 18

"An earring," Han looked blankly at the piece of jewelry Leia had just handed him. He was not entirely sure what she had just told him, but he was pretty sure he didn't like it.

"Yes, an earring," she replied, distracted by the stray hair refusing to stay put in her complicated braid. "Put it on. The Kepartik delegation gifted it to you as a sign of respect. Their warlords wear an earring."

Han snorted. "It's a sign of lookin' ridiculous."

"You're lucky they gave you a clip-on instead of insisting on piercing your ear. You can take it off as soon as we leave the gathering." She glanced at her husband and saw the mulish look she knew all too well. Truth be told, she agreed with him about the earring, but this was diplomacy. A lot of ridiculous traditions had to be obeyed, and earrings were the least of it.

"I ain't wearin' this, sweetheart."

"Fine, you can stay here and I'll take my chances unaccompanied with the earring-wearing Kepartik warlords," she said, preparing to leave.

Han sighed. "That was dirty sabacc, Princess." He morosely clipped the ridiculous dangling gold thing to his ear. "So I'll play dirty too. I expect to be well-compensated for this later."

Leia flashed him her brightest smile, trying not to look at the golden earring with the red feather hanging from it, because she knew the moment she did, she'd start to laugh and that earring would hit the garbage pail. "Oh, you will, flyboy. You will."


	19. 6319 - Drabble 19

"No," she said.

"Yes," he replied, intent on his goal.

"Later, Han," she demurred. "Not now."

"Yes, now," he insisted, reaching out to grab -

"No means no," Leia warned him, pushing his hand away.

"NOT WHEN IT COMES TO CACAO CHIP COOKIES!" he insisted, swiping one from the table and making short work of it.


	20. 6419 - Drabble 20

She had that look in her eyes.

He'd seen it before; it was the look of a mother wishing that loved ones taken too early could meet the new life she held in her arms.

There was nothing he could do to fix it, no matter how much he wanted to. Nothing, except sit down next to her and draw her, along with baby Bail, into his protective arms as she mourned the losses of the past that sometimes felt so present.


End file.
